In the prior art wings of this type are of known art, with leading edge lifting bodies that are adjustable relative to a main wing according to the flight phase, that is to say, e.g., takeoff, climb, cruise, descent and landing. In each of these flight conditions different flows prevail on the wings of the aircraft. In order to generate and maintain a shape that is as aerodynamic as possible, and/or the highest possible lifting forces, the profile of the aircraft wing must be matched to the flight condition in question.
So-called droop flaps, or also Krüger flaps, have been used for this purpose for a long time; these are arranged in the leading edge regions of the wing. These flaps can execute movements relative to the flow body so that an alteration of the profile ensues.
However, it is precisely this leading edge region of a wing that is exposed in flight operations to the risk of collision with foreign bodies such as stones, ice particles, or birds. In particular such collisions can loosen a leading edge lifting body at least partially from the main wing, such that safety critical damage to the leading edge lifting body, and thus also to the wing, occurs. In these circumstances, in particular, parts of the mountings connecting the flaps with the flow body can be damaged or even fracture. This leads to the flap being partially loosened from its predetermined position such that it no longer fulfils its function. Moreover the hazard also exists that a partially loosened flap damages or jams directly adjacent flaps, such that their fault-free function is also no longer guaranteed. In particularly heavy impacts it is conceivable that a flap affected detaches completely from the wing. All cases cited represent a significant safety risk, in which correct flow around the wing is no longer guaranteed and there is a risk of unstable flight conditions culminating in a crash.